


Это просто плохой сон

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: Альтернативное развитие событий после Эндгейма.Стив не оставил бы Баки.





	Это просто плохой сон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing but a bad dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632800) by [Eve1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978). 



Когда Стив просыпается в своей теплой кровати, в комнате все еще темно и тихо.  
С тех пор как они победили Таноса, Стив стал спать спокойнее. Нет, кошмары не ушли окончательно, но их стало значительно меньше.

Мир отстраивался и не стоял на месте. Скоро то, что произошло станет очередной страницей в истории человечества. Щелчок пальцев, который сначала все забрал, а затем вернул на свои места.

Впрочем, не все.

Стив делает глубокий вдох, вновь вспоминая об их последних потерях. Миллионы родных и близких, семьи и друзья смогли вновь воссоединиться, наверняка каждый смог бы сказать, что это победа? Такое, наверняка, стоило любых жертв.

Но, по мнению Стива, плата оказалась все равно слишком большой. _Мы не обмениваем одни жизни на другие._ Вот только в решающий момент нельзя было иначе.

Стив встал с кровати, устало провел по лицу, тяжело выдыхая. Он прекрасно понимал, что вновь не сможет уснуть из-за мыслей о Тони и Наташе.

Стив вышел из спальни, решив поискать Баки. Он никогда не слышал, как тот вставал, но, кажется, Бак проснулся давно, учитывая, что вторая половина кровати уже остыла.

Пройдя через коридор и гостиную, Стив вышел на балкон, где Баки и обнаружился.

Они не обсуждали официально, как им быть после произошедшего, как-то казалось самим собой разумеющимся, что Баки останется на квартире у Стива. Ваканда была для него временным убежищем, возвращаться туда теперь не было смысла.

— Привет.

Баки обернулся, услышав голос. Поймал взгляд Стива, но зрительный контакт был недолгим, потому что Баки слишком резко отвернулся.

— Все в порядке? — Стив подошел ближе, аккуратно усаживаясь рядом.

— Кошмар, — отмахнулся Бак.

Стив заботливо положил ему руку на плечо:

— Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Нет, — Баки резким движением стряхнул руку Стива с себя.

— Ладно, — проинес тот, отодвигаясь чуть в сторону, давая Баки больше места.

Обычно Баки не отталкивал Стива, когда тот утешал его после кошмаров, да и вообще не отталкивал, когда тот к нему прикасался.

Кажется, подобного не было с их встречи в Ваканде, поэтому реакция оказалась более чем внезапной.

— Может мне уйти ненадолго и оставить тебя наедине с собой? — предположил Стив.

— Если только _ты сам_ так этого хочешь, — слишком резко ответил Баки.

Сейчас Стив окончательно был сбит с толку. Он все же решился придвинуться обратно чуть ближе, так что их руки почти касались. Оба ничего не предпринимали и какое-то время сидели в тишине.

— Я никуда не уйду, пока мы не поговорим, Бак, — первым нарушил тишину Стив. — Что случилось в том сне?

— Ты был конченным мудаком.

Стив покачал головой, улыбаясь:

— Ты же не можешь всерьез сердиться на меня за то, что произошло во сне?

— Да что ты?

Улыбка тут же сошла с лица Стива, стоило ему увидеть весь гнев в глазах Баки.

— Что я сделал не так?

— Ничего. У меня нет ни малейшего желания говорить об этом.

— Бак, если что-то в том сне расстроило тебя, то, пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

— Впрочем, может твоя идея насчет побыть одному, не такая уж и плохая, — резко бросил Баки, вставая, но Стив успел перехватить его за руку.

— Черт возьми, Бак, какого…

— Ты бросил меня!

— Что? — Стив непонимающе уставился.

— Ты бросил меня, — повторил Баки уже чуть спокойнее.

— Разве я бы…

— Ты отправился в прошлое, чтобы вернуть камни бесконечности, но там и остался, — прервал его Баки. — Решил, что прошлое лучше настоящего.

— Это не похоже на меня.

— Но это был _ты_ , — вновь перебил его Баки. — Это был ты, чтоб тебя, и во сне все казалось слишком реальным.

Стив вновь сделал шаг ближе, догадываясь, что Баки выражал куда меньше, чем чувствовал. Он вновь аккуратно коснулся его плеча и на этот раз Баки не оттолкнул.

— Это был сон, Бак, просто плохой сон.

— Да, я знаю, — прошептал он. — И все же…

Баки закусил губу, прежде чем продолжил, заглянув Стиву в глаза.

— Я видел как ты танцевал с ней. И ты был так счастлив. Черт, я не помню, когда я видел тебя таким счастливым в последний раз.

— С ней?

— С Пегги. Ты вернулся в прошлое, чтобы остаться с Пегги.

— Оу.

Баки отвернулся, боясь увидеть реакцию Стива. Тому понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить услышанное.

— С ней, — обреченно выдохнул Баки.

— И ты думаешь, что я на самом деле этого хочу? — спросил Стив, наконец-таки понемногу осознавая истинную причину гнева.

— А ты бы не воспользовался возможностью? Она ведь у тебя есть. Если бы ты захотел, ты бы действительно мог вернуться. Она же была для тебя любовью всей жизни. Я бы понял. Помер бы от тоски по тебе, но смог бы понять…

— Я думал об этом, — прервал его Стив.

Сердце Баки, кажется, пропустило удар. Он ожидал услышать подобный ответ, но все равно было безумно больно.

— Разумеется, я думал об этом, Бак, — уже мягче продолжил он. — Да, мне очень хотелось бы с ней потанцевать, вновь прикоснуться и поговорить.

Больше всего Баки хотелось сейчас бросить все к чертям и сбежать от Стива куда подальше. Вот только тот слишком крепко держал за руку.

— Я любил Пегги, — осторожно продолжил Стив. — Ты знаешь, как сильно я ее любил, Бак, но… не она любовь всей моей жизни.

Баки кивнул, наконец-таки подаваясь Стиву навстречу.

Стив наклонился вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, радуясь про себя, что Баки не отстранился.

— Я хочу быть с тобой здесь и сейчас. И даже сама идея, что я могу поступить подобным образом… Бак, как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло?

Баки улыбнулся, смаргивая слезы.

— Тебе за такие мысли надо бы хорошенько всыпать.

— Не успеешь, я тебе всыплю первый, — губы Баки все же растянулись в улыбке, от которой на сердце Стива тут же стало теплей.

— Пегги — мое прошлое, Бак, — продолжил Стив, чтобы убедиться, что у Баки не осталось никаких сомнений. — Я оставил прошлое позади давным-давно и нашел кое-что получше.

Стив положил руку на щеку Баки, поглаживая:

— Я обрел здесь дом. Цель. Друзей, которые стали для меня семьей. А главное… я нашел тебя. Вопреки утраченной надежде и любой логике я нашел тебя. После стольких лет, когда я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда… ты для меня все, Баки. Только ты.

Баки улыбнулся, чувствуя, что его слова, словно бальзам на душу, понемногу исцеляют изнутри.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив, мягко целуя Баки в губы. — Я прощу прощения за то, что сделал или сказал в этом сне. Я люблю тебя, всегда любил и буду любить. И если мне придется напоминать тебе об этом после каждого кошмара, то я с удовольствием буду делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Баки.

— Я могу делать это весь день, — улыбнулся Стив. — Запросто.

Баки рассмеялся, обнял Стива за плечи и поцеловал в ответ. Стив улыбнулся в поцелуй, притягивая его ближе.

Они еще какое-то время стояли обнявшись, продолжая целоваться, пока солнце медленно пробиралось на балкон.

— Веришь мне? — спросил Стив, заглядывая Баки в глаза. — Остыл?

— Остыл, — кивнул Баки. — Я тебе верю. И тоже очень люблю.

В последний раз обнявшись, Баки наконец-таки отстранился, поднимая голову и Стив стер последние слезы с его щеки.

— Проголодался? — спросил Стив.

— Умираю с голоду. Приготовишь мне завтрак? Думаю, что я заслужил это, после того, как ты поступил со мной во сне, — подколол его Баки, шутливо врезав кулаком в бок.

— Приготовлю, — обняв за плечи, Стив повел его по направлению к кухне.

— Ты лучший, — довольно улыбнулся Баки. — Куда лучше, чем Стив в моих снах.

— Тот Стив действительно просто ушел, оставив тебя?

— Да, — вздохнул Баки. — И, кажется, не особо-то грустил по этому поводу.

Стив закатил глаза:

— Действительно конченный мудак.


End file.
